Malice/Casey McConnery
Casey McConnery (Code Name: Malice) Summary: Casey McConnery was born to Mary Smith, a popular American fashion model, and John McConnery, a wealthy business owner, in Dublin Ireland. She lived in a mansion for the early years of her life. She moved to Halcyon City because her parents wanted to give her a better life, a safer life. Things only went downhill from there. Her father's business couldn't compete with the thriving businesses in Halcyon city, and he went bankrupt. This devastated her father, who left the city in shame. Her mother raised her as best as she could until Casey was about 12, when she abandoned her and moved back to Dublin. Casey's Aunt Crystal and Uncle Dakota took her in, raising her to the current date. Meeting Malice: Casey grew out of her stuck-up, spoiled behavior from when she was a child into a more mature, light hearted adult. She gained an internship in a local cancer research facility through her school. She enjoyed her work there, getting to know all the patients and employees well enough. Casey learned a lot about the values of life through one patient, who everyone called uncle ben's fried rice because he had been there the longest. Casey's life was pretty normal, until on night. You see, the employees at the facility trusted Casey enough, so they had her lock up after hours. One night, Casey heard a noise coming from the basement of the facility. Being the curious person she is, Casey went to investigate and as soon as she opened the door, she was jumped by something, rendered unconscious. When she woke up, she was in her bed. Confused, she went to the bathroom to see what had happened. She noticed a small cut on her back, the only visible mark on her body from the encounter. She left went by as usual until she began to hear voices in her head. "Let me out...I can show you things you've never seen" The voices echoed for some time. Casey's only savior was listening to music to drown out the voices. Months went by with the voices tormenting her, she finally broke and opened up to the voice. As soon as she said that, she was surrounded by a purple-black goo "I...Am Malice" The voice whispered. That was the day Casey met her future. Powers: Casey and Malice practiced a lot after they met, trying to figure out what they could do. Malice was time locked in a way, their abilities opening to Casey as time went on. Their current options were webbing, Malice's impossible mobility, and the ability to create weapons from parts of Malice. Their favorite weapon are two long, curved blades formed from Malice's forearms Moves: Casey and Malice share a "special" relationship. Every now and then, Malice has to regain some of her energy, taking small portions from Casey. While Malice is still able to see and hear everything Casey is doing, they can only help in minor ways, not able to fully protect Casey. Casey's social skills are good, but under pressure she can be a bit awkward. Casey's cunning mixed with Malice's abilities make for some interesting traps. Some of her most famous ones were when she stopped Captain Panzer's tank in his tracks, launching spikes from their forearms to incapacitate terrorists, and hiding a small portion of Malice in "The Rubble" for surveillance.